Unexpected
by NJBC Gal
Summary: Blair left Chuck 15 years ago without saying goodbye. Now she's back in his life...and with their estranged daughter.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Ok well i got the idea for this story because of that new show on the CW, "Life Unexpected". I decided to give it a try, so please tell me if i should continue writing it!

-

Chuck Bass was awakened from his sleep, as his Blackberry went off loudly.

"Fuck," he muttered searching for it on his nightstand.

When he finally grabbed it, he picked up without checking who it was.

"Who the fuck is this?" he grumbled into his phone.

"Is this Chuck Bass?" a familiar, yet not totally recognizable female voice asked.

"Yes, it is. And again I ask who the fuck is this?" Chuck said, rubbing his forehead.

"Chuck…its Blair Waldorf," the female sighed into the phone.

Immediately, Chuck sat up on his bed._ Blair Waldorf_. That name meant so much to him. It brought back good memories, and bad memories. She was the only girl he had fallen in love with. She used to be his best friend Nate Archibald's girlfriend. But once dear Nathaniel decided to cheat on her with school whore, Georgina Sparks, Chuck finally got a shot with the girl of his dreams. Ultimately, they ended up together. They shared a love and a passion for each other that no one thought possible. Especially since Blair was Queen Bee and Chuck was a total womanizer. Nevertheless, they understood each other perfectly. But that perfect yet dysfunctional love came to an end at the start of freshman year in college. With the passing of Chuck's father, he became CEO of Bass Industries, making him work long hours. Those long, treacherous hours began to take a toll on Chuck and he became cranky and moody; starting fights with Blair for no reason. But she stood by him and dealt with it for the first year. And just as they had begun to mend their relationship, she left him without so much as goodbye. He had been heartbroken, but he got over it, and focused on making his company flourish. Now she was back in his life.

"Waldorf, it's been a while," Chuck finally replied.

"It has. 15 years. And I know this might seem strange considering the situation we were in last time we spoke…but it's crucial that we meet and talk," Blair spoke rapidly into the phone.

"And why would I do that? After you left me 15 years ago, confused, and wondering what the fuck I did wrong, blaming myself for the break-up. But _you...__you_ left without so much as 'bye'. So tell me Blair, why would I want to meet up and talk with you?" Chuck seethed into the phone.

"Because… we have a daughter," Blair whispered, but Chuck heard it.

"What?"

"Just come over to the Waldorf-Astoria, and ask for room 1117. I'll see you then," Blair said rapidly, hanging up as soon as she was done.

"Blair! Blair!" Chuck yelled into his Blackberry, but was met with the dial tone.

"Fuck," he muttered, as he got out of bed, and got ready to go see Blair…for the first time in 15 years. Plus he was going to meet his estranged daughter. What a great way to start off the morning.

_

Chuck finally decided on wearing a white dress shirt, dress jacket, and black pants. He gelled his hair a bit and was ready to go. He had called his driver, Arthur, and told him to have the limo ready. And as soon as he was outside, the limo was waiting for him.

"Where to, Mr. Bass?" Arthur asked

"Waldorf-Astoria," Chuck replied, closing his eyes & pinching the bridge of his nose.

Arthur nodded and began driving.

Chuck couldn't believe it, after all these years he was finally going to see Blair again. He thought that would never happen. And yet, here they were. About to meet because, they have a daughter. A daughter he never even knew about.

"This is not my day," he muttered under his breath.

He took out his Blackberry and searched through his pictures, until he found the one he was looking for. It was taken a week before Blair left him, when they had begun mending their relationship. He chuckled a bit, as the memory played through his mind.

_It was a cool winter day, as Chuck and Blair strolled down Central Park. Chuck had one arm wrapped around Blair's waist and Blair was resting her head on his shoulder. This was her favorite time of year. The atmosphere changed completely all around New York City. And everyone was in great spirits, including Chuck; who had been very cranky lately. She sighed in pure bliss._

_As they strolled past the lake, Blair noticed the little ducks, waddling around happily. She let out a little gasp, and her eyes widened._

"_Chuck, can we feed the ducks, please?" Blair whined, giving him the sad puppy eyes. She knew he hated ducks, but she also knew he'd do it anyway._

"_Blair…," Chuck groaned_

"_Please," Blair pouted_

"_Fine," he chuckled, giving her a kiss on the cheek. Her smiled widened, and she took out the loaves of bread she had stored in a brown bag._

"_How did you know I was going to say yes?" Chuck asked, raising an eyebrow._

"_Because, you're a sucker for my puppy eyes," she laughed._

"_True," he smiled._

"_Now, come on Bass. Help me feed the little duckies," she giggled, grabbing Chuck's hand and pulling him towards the lake._

_After a few minutes, the bread was gone._

_The happy couple continued strolling down the park, when Blair spoke._

"_Let's take a picture!"Blair exclaimed._

"_I'm incompetent when it comes to cameras. I swear, they hate me," Chuck chuckled._

_Blair rolled her eyes and smiled before speaking._

"_I beg to differ, now come on Bass, let's take a picture," Blair smiled._

"_I don't have a camera," he sighed._

"_Then use your phone."_

"_Fine," Chuck muttered, searching inside his coat pocket, until he found it._

"_Ok, now let's look that way, and you hold up your phone like this, and voila! You take a picture," Blair chuckled._

_Chuck smirked, as they posed like Blair said. _

"_Ok take the picture," she smiled. _

_He clicked the button, and FLASH. The picture was taken._

"_Let me see," Blair smiled._

"_Here," Chuck chuckled, handing her the phone._

"_It's perfect," she grinned._

"_You're perfect," Chuck smiled, grabbing his phone, and giving her a soft kiss on the lips._

"_I love you," Blair said, locking her doe brown eyes with his chocolate brown ones._

"_I love you too," Chuck said, pulling her in for another breath taking kiss._

"Mr. Bass, we're here," Arthur said, breaking Chuck's focus.

"Thank you," he muttered, getting out of the limo, and heading inside the hotel.

When he got to the front desk, he was met with an old lady.

"Welcome to the Waldorf-Astoria sir. Reservations?" she asked, turning her gray eyes to him.

"No actually, I'm here to visit an old friend. Ms. Blair Waldorf, room 1117," he acknowledged.

The old lady called Blair's room, and asked if she was expecting him. The old lady hung up the phone, and nodded for Chuck to go upstairs.

Chuck said thank you and then headed to the elevator.

The elevator ride went by too slow for his taste, but there was nothing he could do about it. As the time passed he began to get nervous and he began fidgeting. Until finally, he arrived at her floor. Her room was the last one at the end of the hallway. He took a deep breath before knocking on the door.

He heard footsteps and then a few minutes later, the door opened to reveal Blair.

Chuck inhaled a sharp breath as he laid eyes on Blair. She still looked as perfect and beautiful as always. Her brown curls were up in a bun, and she was wearing a light pink blouse, with a grey pencil skirt, and matching flats.

"Chuck," Blair said, her brown eyes watering a little.

"Blair," he breathed.

"Come in," she said, her smile faltering a bit.

He gulped as he walked inside her suite. It was definitely Blair's style. A mix of modern and classic. It was then he noticed the silhouette of a girl in her teen years, sleeping on the couch.

"Is that..?" Chuck asked Blair, pointing to the sleeping girl.

"That's our daughter. Her name's Emily," she answered, her voice breaking at the end.

"I…," he began, but was cut off as Blair put a finger to her lips, motioning him to be quiet.

She pointed to the balcony, and they both stepped outside, closing the door behind them.

"Blair, why didn't you tell me?" Chuck asked.

"I was young and afraid. And you were already so stressed with work; I just thought that I would become a burden to you, by bringing her into our life. So I decided to leave, because I thought it was for the best," Blair answered, one salty tear sliding down her cheek.

"Blair, you would never be burden to me. You could've told me and we could've worked something out. When you left me, I was devastated; though I don't admit it. But I was. You were the one girl I opened myself up to; I loved you like no other. It made me feel like you didn't care. As if I was just one of the many chapters in your life, and you just moved on," he said, shaking his head.

"But I did care! That's why I left, and I'm sorry if I made you feel that way. But you have to know Chuck, though I left you behind my feelings remained the same. And I'm sorry… but you never came after me either," she acknowledged.

"Of course I didn't. What do you think was the first thing that came to mind, when you left me without a goodbye? That you were with another guy. And I loved you enough that I thought that maybe I should let you be happy with the other guy, because that's what you wanted. I never thought that it was because you were pregnant," Chuck sighed.

"I guess we're both to blame then."

They stayed silent until a small tap was heard.

They looked up to see their daughter had awakened, and she was telling them to open the door. Blair unlocked it, and let her daughter out.

"Emily...I want you to meet Chuck Bass, your father."

-

A/N: Reviews are always appreciated!


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: So here's the second chapter. I was really inspired and decided to write it. I hope you guys are enjoying the story as much as I enjoy writing it. And again, please tell me if i should continue it, and if it's any good.

-

"Chuck Bass? Really? Way to go, _mom_," Emily bit out, as she rolled her eyes.

"What's that supposed to mean, young lady?" Blair asked.

"New York's _BIGGEST_ womanizer? That ring a bell?" Emily asked.

"Your father changed when we got together," Blair reasoned

"Well, it looks like he went back to his old ways. Have you read the tabloid magazines lately? It's full of pictures of him and random whores kissing and doing god knows what! So if this is my father, then god have mercy," Emily bit out angrily.

"Emily! That is enough! Though you don't know either of us very well, you have no right to say that. Even if some of those things might be true," she added, looking at Chuck.

"What do you mean 'don't know us very well'?"Chuck asked.

"Oh, mommy dearest didn't tell you? She gave me up for adoption when I was born," Emily answered.

"What? I thought you kept her," Chuck said.

"I couldn't! I wouldn't have known what to do. My mother never knew anything about my pregnancy. When I left you, I went to France to stay with my father and Roman. I stayed there the whole nine months, and as soon as Emily was born, I gave her up for adoption. Then when I came back here, I joined my mom in the Fashion industry. And here I am, 15 years later. The heir to Waldorf designs, with a line of my own," Blair said, shrugging her shoulders.

"Wow, so you decided that being rich and leading your normal life was better than keeping me? Some mother you are," Emily snapped walking back inside the suite.

"Emily," Blair called after her.

"Ok, well if you didn't keep her…why is she here?" Chuck asked, rubbing his forehead.

"She wants to get emancipated. She says that all the homes she's been placed in under foster care are a piece of crap. The mother's either a junkie or a whore, and the father's a pervert. So she wants to be by herself and do whatever she wants," Blair sighed, sitting down on the ivory colored patio chair.

"But why would she come all the way to the U.S to do it?" Chuck asked.

"Well, she can't get emancipated without our signatures. So she had no other choice but to come here," Blair replied.

"What about the hearing?" Chuck inquired.

"Also here. The government in France allowed her to have the hearing here and if she is granted the emancipation then she never has to go back under the care of a Foster home," Blair answered.

A few minutes of silence passed until Blair let out a little sob.

"I messed up big time didn't I?" Blair sobbed, putting her face in her hands.

"No, you didn't. You did what you thought was best," Chuck reasoned.

"I don't only mean that. I mean I messed up in general! First, I left you; hurting you horribly in the process. And then I give my baby girl up for adoption because I was an unfit, teenage mother. Then coming back here I went back under my mother's wing. All I cared about was succeeding in life. I didn't even look for you, or tried to apologize! God, I'm such a horrible person," Blair sobbed.

"No, you're not," Chuck sighed, lifting Blair's face up, and cupping it with his hands.

"Listen to me. You were 19 when you had Emily. You were young, and scared, and didn't know any better. You didn't have the 'wisdom', if you could call it that, of your mother to guide you through it, because you knew she would disown you if you did. So you did what any other teenage mother would do, if they don't think they're fit to be a mom. You gave her up for adoption. Though it wasn't the wisest choice, it was still a good one. Now, coming back here to New York, the only thing you had was school and your mother, seeing as how you had left me. So what? Trying to succeed in life isn't a sin, it's a great thing. Even if it means you hurt the people you loved in the process. But look at both of us now. You're the heir to Waldorf designs, not to mention you have your own line; and I'm CEO of a multi-million dollar company. We've achieved great things in life, even though we lost ourselves along the way," Chuck finished, wiping a tear from Blair's cheek.

Blair gave him a sad smile, before standing up.

"I should go talk to her," Blair sighed, wiping the tears from her eyes.

"Go ahead. But before you do…would you please do me the honor of accompanying me to dinner tonight?" Chuck asked.

"What about Emily?" She asked.

"Bring her. Its better that we're all together. And like that, she can't stab us in public," he chuckled, adding a little humor to the situation.

"I'd like that," Blair smiled.

"See you tonight, Waldorf," Chuck smirked, winking at her before letting himself out.

"Emily. Emily honey, come out. I want to talk to you," Blair called out.

"Leave me alone!" came Emily's muffled sob from the guest bathroom.

"Emily, please. I'm sorry," Blair sighed.

"I don't care!" she yelled.

Blair grabbed the doorknob, and to her surprise, it was unlocked.

She opened the door, to reveal a disheveled and crying Emily in the corner.

"Oh honey," Blair sighed, sitting down next to her.

"Why? Why doesn't anyone want me? I mean you gave me up, and all my foster parents could care less about me. It's like I don't exist," Emily sobbed, putting her legs to her chest.

"Honey, I'm sorry. I honestly thought you would be in better care in a foster home. With people that were mature enough to take care of a baby," Blair said, wrapping an arm around Emily's shoulder and pulling her into a side hug.

"Why didn't you want me? Did you really care more about your fancy life than me? Your own daughter?"Emily bawled.

"No. Though it might seem like it…no. You don't understand. I was only 4 years older than you are now, when I had you. I had no experience whatsoever. And if I told my mother that I was pregnant, I might as well have signed my own death certificate. She would've hated me. I at least that the help of my father throughout those 9 months. Trust me, I wanted to keep you. When I saw you for the first time, I thought you were the most beautiful baby girl I'd ever seen. I cried of joy, and I loved you from that very moment. But, I wouldn't have known how to be a mother. So I did what I thought was best," Blair explained, wiping the tears from Emily's porcelain cheeks.

"But what about your dad? Couldn't he have helped you?" Emily sniffled.

"There's only so much a father can do. The rest is up to the mother. And at that point in my life, I didn't have a mother," Blair sniffled, noticing that she had also started to cry.

"So, I'm sorry for leaving you. But there really wasn't anything I could do. I hope that in time, you forgive me. And for my sake, try to be nice to your father. He means well," Blair said, giving Emily a half-smile.

Emily wiped the tears from her eyes, and smiled a little.

"I guess it wouldn't hurt," she joked.

"Good, now let's get cleaned up. Your father has invited us to dine with him, and I said yes," Blair said, standing up.

"You know…I may not know much about the history you guys shared before I came into the picture, but there is something I can tell about my…_dad_. He really cares for you. I can see it in his eyes, the way he looks at you. He's completely infatuated," Emily smiled, standing up and fixing her shirt.

"I don't believe that. When I left him, I broke his heart. I doubt that he'll ever forgive me," Blair sighed.

"We'll see," Emily smirked.

"You truly are your father's daughter," Blair laughed, shaking her head a bit.

"Why do you say that?" Emily asked.

"You have his smirk and that mischievous look on your face. Of course, you have the beauty and brawns from me," Blair chuckled.

"Like mother, like daughter," Emily joked.

Blair laughed.

"Well, enough chit chat. We need to buy you an outfit to wear tonight, so let's go shopping!" Blair exclaimed giddily, grabbing onto Emily's arm and leading her out of the apartment.

-

Chuck was in his limo, riding back to his penthouse.

He had invited Blair to dinner, and his daughter was coming along.

Sure it wasn't necessarily a _date_, but it was something.

He was going to make this work. No matter how long it took.

He sure as hell wasn't going to lose Blair twice.

He **still **loved her too damn much.

They were going to be together, and they were going to be a family.

But then again, Rome wasn't built in a day.

-

A/N: Review!Review!Review!


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: So far, i've gotten pretty good feedback on the story, so i'm continuing it. Hope you all enjoy this chapter!

-

Blair had taken Emily to her favorite store, Barney's.

They were now in the dress section, rummaging through it trying to find an outfit.

"Hmm, what about this one?" Emily asked, pulling out a dress from the rack.

It was a vintage 50's black dress, with a full skirt. And it was definitely gorgeous.

"Try it on," Blair smiled.

"Okay," Emily giggled, heading over to the fitting rooms. Meanwhile, Blair kept looking for a dress to wear. She wanted it to be breathtaking, and attractive. In other words, she wanted to impress Chuck. She wanted him to look at her as he did when they were together. Her thoughts were disrupted when Emily called out her name.

"Umm, Blair!" Emily called out from the fitting rooms.

Immediately Blair rushed over.

"Let me see," Blair smiled.

Emily opened the door to reveal the outfit. It was beautiful. It hugged her hips perfectly and she looked stunning.

"Honey, you look beautiful," Blair smiled.

"Thank you," Emily grinned, looking at her reflection in the mirror.

"Are you going to take it?" Blair asked.

"Mhmm," Emily nodded.

"Okay, well I'm going to see if I can find something for me," Blair sighed heading back over to the dress rack. Her eyes immediately landed on a stunning crimson dress.

"Oh my," Blair breathed, grabbing the dress and heading over to the fitting room.

"Blair?" Emily called out.

"In here honey, I'll be right out," Blair called.

"Okay," Emily answered.

"So, how do I look?" Blair asked, stepping out of the fitting room.

Emily gasped as she looked over her mom. The dress had a modern-classic look, and it was attractive, but not too revealing, with the back being open just a tad. It accentuated Blair's curves perfectly, and she looked fantastic.

"Oh my god, I know someone who's going to love you in this," Emily giggled.

Blair rolled her eyes, and headed back into the fitting room to change back into her clothes.

"I'm going to go pick out some shoes, ok?" Emily asked.

"Sure. Do you mind picking some for me?" Blair asked.

"No problem," Emily answered, heading over to the shoe section.

As she looked through the shoe section, she felt someone stand next to her. And when she tried to move, the person blocked her path.

"Excuse me," she snapped, looking up to see who it was. Her breath hitched in her throat, as she realized that it was a guy. A very hot guy. He had blue-gray eyes, dirty blonde hair, and thanks to the V-neck he was wearing, she noticed he had some very nice muscles.

"You're excused," he replied, smirking.

"Yeah, ok. I really don't have time for this, so move," she said in a clipped voice, trying to move.

"Not so fast princess," he grinned, blocking her path once again.

"Listen, asshole. I don't have all day; I have somewhere to go and people to see. So why don't you just get out of my way?" she replied, crossing her arms over her chest.

"Maybe I don't feel like moving," he answered, moving closer to her.

"Henry?" came Blair's voice.

"Ms. Waldorf, how are you?" the guy, who's supposed name was Henry, answered; walking over to Emily's mom.

"I'm good, sweetheart. How's your mom? Is she here with you?" Blair asked, giving Henry a kiss on the cheek.

"As a matter of fact, she is. She's in the accessories section," Henry smiled.

"Thank you. So I see you've met my daughter, Emily," Blair replied, motioning for Emily to come over.

"Daughter? Oh, well it's very nice to meet you...Emily," he smirked deviously, which only Emily noticed.

"I'd say the same thing, but then I'd be lying," she answered, sending a glare in his direction.

"Emily!" Blair exclaimed.

"There's nothing to worry about, Ms. Waldorf. It's fine," Henry replied.

"You'll have to excuse her, she's had a rough day," Blair answered.

"Yeah, ok. I found our shoes for tonight, should we get going?" Emily asked, wanting to get out of there as soon as possible.

"Oh yes, we should. I'm sorry, Henry, but we've got to go. Tell your mom I said hi, would you?" Blair said, heading down the stairs to the register.

"Of course. Nice seeing you, Ms. Waldorf. And it was a _pleasure_ to meet you, Emily," he winked at her.

Emily rolled her eyes, and sent a small wave at him.

They paid quickly and then headed back home.

It took them 2 hours, but they were finally ready.

Emily, who had her mother's curls, left her hair down, but pulled her bangs back with a little bobby pin. Blair also left her hair down, and her luscious curls cascaded freely down her shoulders.

"Blair, you look beautiful," Emily smiled, as she entered Blair's bedroom.

"Thank you, honey. So do you," Blair smiled warmly, as she put on her crimson colored Manolos.

"Who was that Henry guy at Barney's?" Emily asked curiously.

"He's my best friend Serena's son. He was born 2 years before you," Blair answered, grabbing her clutch.

"Wait, so she had him in high school?" Emily asked, her eyes widening.

"Yup, it was a mistake. But she says it was the best mistake of her life," Blair answered.

"Wow."

"Why do you ask?" Blair inquired.

"No reason," Emily replied nonchalantly.

"You like him, don't you?" Blair grinned.

"No! Of course not!" Emily exclaimed.

"It's okay, my lips are sealed," Blair chuckled.

Suddenly, her phone rang.

"Hello?" she picked up the phone.

"Blair, its Chuck. I'm coming up, ok?" Chuck asked.

"Okay, see you in a bit," Blair smiled, without consent from her brain.

"You still like him, don't you?"Emily asked, noticing the smile on Blair's face, as she hung up the phone.

"Like who?"

"My…father. You're still in love with him," Emily answered, a smile tugging at the end of her lips.

"No I don't! What gave you that idea?"Blair asked, knowing that she was probably blushing.

"It's okay, my lips are sealed," Emily laughed, repeating Blair's earlier words.

A few minutes later, the doorbell rang.

"Would you get that for me, honey?"Blair asked, as she rummaged through her jewelry.

"Sure," Emily replied, heading over to answer the door.

The door opened to reveal a dapper looking Chuck. He was wearing a gray, pinstriped suit, with a white dress shirt, and a purple tie.

"You look nice," Emily said, letting Chuck inside the suite.

"Thank you, you look very beautiful. Where's your mother?" Chuck asked.

"Last minute things," Emily answered, sitting down on the black, leather couch.

"Emily, dear. Can you come help me with this necklace?" Blair called from her room.

"Let me," Chuck said, as he walked to the Blair's room. Emily rolled her eyes, and chuckled.

-

"Need help, Waldorf?" Chuck smirked, as he leaned against the doorway of Blair's room.

"Chuck, what are you doing here?"

"Well, last time I checked, I was taking you and my daughter out to dinner," he grinned, as he walked over to her.

"I meant here, inside my bedroom," Blair sighed grabbing the pearl necklace she wanted to put on.

"I heard you needed help with something," he answered, grabbing the necklace from her hands.

"Fine," she huffed, lifting up her hair, to reveal the nape of her neck.

Immediately, Chuck froze. Fuck. The nape of her neck: his kryptonite. Fuck, Fuck, Fuck he chanted in his head.

"Well?" Blair asked, noticing Chuck's lack of movement.

"Sorry," he muttered, as he put the pearl necklace around her neck, and clasped it together; his fingertips brushing against the soft skin, sending a surge of electricity throughout both of their bodies.

"Thank you," Blair mumbled, as she turned around to face him. That's when Chuck fully took in Blair's attire. She was wearing an elegant crimson colored dress, which reached just a bit above the knee. It fit Blair like a glove, and though it wasn't very revealing, he still thought she looked absolutely sexy in it.

"Blair, you look…breathtaking," Chuck breathed.

"Thank you, Bass. You look pretty good yourself," Blair answered

"Shall we get going?" Chuck asked. Blair nodded as they both headed out of the bedroom and into the living room, to find Emily waiting for them, with a smirk on her face.

"Well, it's about time you two got out of there," she joked, grabbing her black, velvet clutch; which Blair had lent to her, and headed to the front door.

"Those comments are definitely from your gene pool," Blair laughed. Chuck chuckled and opened the door for them.

"Shall we?" Chuck asked, as he held the door open for them.

"We shall," Blair and Emily smiled exiting the suite, and heading to the elevator.

Thankfully the elevator ride went by fast, and they reached the lobby in no time. Much to his chagrin, the men in the lobby were checking Blair out. So instead of glaring at them, he wrapped his arm around her waist. Blair gasped at the unexpected contact.

"Chuck, what are you doing?" Blair seethed.

"These vultures are devouring you with their eyes," he seethed back, tightening his hold on her.

"You sound like such a jealous boyfriend," Blair sighed, not realizing the words she said, until they escaped her lips.

Chuck stiffened next to her, but then spoke.

"Both you and I know I was a hell of a lot more than just your boyfriend," Chuck seethed, releasing his hold on Blair's waist.

"Chuck, I-," Blair whispered, but was cut off.

"You know, it's kind of rude to whisper when you have company," Emily acknowledged, watching the exchange between her parents.

"Sorry, honey. Your father and I were having a small discussion," Blair answered.

The limo ride to the restaurant was awkward and quiet. But finally they reached the restaurant. Arthur opened the door for them, and then drove off.

When Chuck entered the restaurant, the hostess immediately smiled.

"Mr. Bass, welcome back. The usual table?" the red-haired lady asked.

"Yes, Maureen. Thank you," Chuck answered.

"Very well, follow me," she smiled warmly, leading them to their table.

Their table was in the middle of the restaurant, but not a lot of tables crowded around it, so it was nice.

"Enjoy your dinner," Maureen smiled as she walked away.

They all sat down, and began looking at the menus.

"What do you recommend?" Blair asked, looking up from her menu.

"The filet mignon, it's amazing," Chuck answered, not looking up from his.

"Ok, thanks," Blair sighed, knowing that he was still a bit ticked off at her comment.

"If you excuse me, I have to go to the bathroom," Emily sighed, getting up from her chair.

"I'll go with you," Blair said, starting to get up.

"No, it's fine. You stay here, I'll be right back," Emily answered, walking away from the table.

"Well that was awkward," she thought inwardly. Being so caught up in her thoughts, she bumped into someone.

"I'm so sorry, I-," she began, but noticed who it was. Henry. Crap.

"Well, well, well, we meet again," he smirked.

"Unfortunately," she rolled her eyes.

"There's no need to be mean, now is there?" he asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Whatever," she muttered.

"So what are you doing here?" he asked.

"Eating," she replied.

"Obviously. I mean, who are you here with? A boyfriend?" he smirked.

"I don't have one, not that it matters to you," she answered.

"Then who are you here with?" he insisted.

"My parents, who I just met today. Fun, huh?" she said sarcastically.

"Met today? Why?" he asked, truly interested.

"You know what? Never mind, I have to go back to the table. So..," Emily replied beginning to walk away.

"Wait, hold on a sec. I'm here with my mom, so why don't you tell your parents and we'll eat together?" he asked.

"Fine, tell your mom to call mine, she'll tell you our table," Emily sighed, walking away.

"See you," he said to himself, his eyes fixed on her retreating figure.

This girl had definitely caught his attention.

-

Emily walked back to her table, and sat down.

"What took you so long?" Blair asked, thankful that she was back.

"What? Oh sorry, it's just that I ran into Henry," Emily answered.

"Oh really? Where is he? Is he with his mom?" Blair asked, excitedly.

"Yeah, he is. I told him to tell his mom, to call you so we can eat together," Emily smiled.

"Who's Henry?" Chuck asked.

"Henry? Remember? Serena's son?" Blair asked.

"Oh yeah, I remember him. Last memory I have of him is when he was a tyke. How old is he now?" he asked.

"17," Blair answered.

"Wow," Chuck muttered.

A few minutes later, Blair's phone rang.

"Hello?" Blair spoke into the phone.

"Hey, B! Henry told me you were here, where are you seated?" Serena asked, in her always bubbly voice.

"Our table's in the middle of the restaurant. When you see a woman in a red dress, that's me," Blair laughed.

"Okay...Oh! I see you! Bye," Serena exclaimed, hanging up the phone.

Less than a minute later, Serena and Henry were at the table.

"Chuck! Oh my god! It's been too long!" Serena exclaimed, hugging Chuck.

"Nice to see you too, Blondie," he joked.

"This is Henry, remember him?" Serena asked, pointing to the young man at her side.

"Yeah, well last I remember he was a baby. But I can see he's turned into a nice young man. Good to see you again," Chuck said, shaking Henry's hand.

"It's an honor to meet you, you're a living legend," Henry said, his voice displaying awe.

"Thank you," Chuck chuckled.

"S, I'd like you to meet our daughter. Emily," Blair said, pointing at the young brunette.

"Oh my gosh, she's gorgeous B. She's definitely got your eyes," Serena said, looking over Blair's daughter.

"Thank you, I guess," Emily smiled.

"And I see you've met my son, Henry," Serena smiled, sitting down next to Blair.

"Yes, we've had the _pleasure_ of meeting," Henry replied, the only two people noticing the meaning behind his words being Chuck and Emily. He grabbed a chair and sat down next to Emily. Chuck glared at him. He saw the way Henry looked at his daughter, and it was definitely _not _a 'just friends' look. This kid liked her, and that was a strike on Chuck Bass's list.

-

A/N: Mkay, so i know most of you are like WTF? Serena had a kid in highschool? That's not how it is on the show! Yeah, i know. But remember this is a somewhat AU story. It has true events that happened on the show, but then it has fictional events that I made up. Anyway, i truly hope you enjoyed the chapter. Plus, Em and Blair's outifts can be seen on my profile, as well as who Serena's son is! Please Review! :D


	4. Chapter 4

Okay, so i _**finally **_got to update at least one of my stories. Sorry for the hiatus, but i've been focusing on school and keeping my grades up, because my past two report cards haven't exactly please my parents. I hope you enjoy it, cause i sure enjoyed writing it. I am sooo excited that GG returns today, i can't wait to see what happens. Enjoy :)

-

Meanwhile Serena and Blair were catching up; Chuck was left alone; seeing as how his daughter was talking to Henry. He decided to play close attention to their conversation.

"So, what did you mean when you said 'parents I just met today'?" Henry asked, taking a sip of the bubbly champagne that had been served.

"What's it to you?" Emily asked, trying some of the champagne herself. And though she was the daughter of Chuck and Blair, champagne didn't suit her taste buds.

"Eww, this is gross," she muttered, setting her glass down. Henry chuckled and shook his head.

"You'll get used to it, princess. And well, I honestly don't care much but I just want to know," Henry answered.

"Well, let's see. My mother over here had me at 19 but gave me up for adoption because she thought she was an unfit teenage mother. And then dear old dad had been left by my mother because she thought she would become a burden if she brought me into their world. And now fifteen years later, here I am," Emily finished with a big sigh.

"Wow that sucks."

"Tell me about it," Emily scoffed.

"Why don't you tell me something about yourself?" Henry asked, raising an eyebrow.

"I'm 15. I obviously have brown hair and brown eyes. My favorite color is purple, and I adore classic movies," Emily replied.

"Short and sweet," Henry smirked.

"What about you?" Emily asked.

"I'm 17, I love playing football, and I'm also on the track team at my school. This brings me to the fact that I attend St. Jude's school for boys," Henry answered.

"I bet you must _love_ your school," Emily bit out sarcastically.

"As a matter of fact, I do. It just so happens that's it's next to Constance Billard, an all _girls' _school," Henry smirked, wiggling his eyebrows suggestively.

"Oh god," she muttered, rolling her eyes. Henry chuckled and took another sip of his champagne. In the process he noticed the dirty look that Chuck was giving him, which frankly scared the living shit out of him.

"So...uh…sir, how's Bass Industries doing?" Henry asked, trying to get on Chuck's good side.

"It's fine," he muttered bitterly, taking a sip of his scotch.

"Okay then," Henry mumbled, turning to face Emily again. When he did, he noticed that she was a little zoned out, staring off into space, so he took the time to analyze her. Like Blair she had flowing brown curls that reached her shoulders. She had pouty red lips that were so tempting to him, he wanted to kiss her right at that second, but he knew better. Also, she had almond shaped, chocolate brown eyes that were mesmerizing. Her skin was a soft cream color and she had her mother's nose. But even though she looked just like her mother, there was something in her attitude that was definitely Chuck's.

"See something you like?" she smirks, noticing he had drawn his attention to her.

"I...uh...I, never mind," he stutters, running a hand through his tousled blonde hair.

Emily shakes her head slightly, and sighs. Her mother and Serena are talking and gossiping, while her father is left by himself, looking as miserable as ever. She feels bad for him, but it's not like he's making an attempt to better his situation. Suddenly a very attractive woman walks up to their table.

"Chuck? Baby, I've been calling you for days, why didn't you pick up your phone?" the woman whined, pouting her lips at Chuck. Serena's eyes widened and she turned to look at Blair, and closed her eyes tightly. Blair looked shocked, and hurt.

"You've got to be kidding me, I knew this was too good to be true," she snapped angrily, getting up and running off.

"Did I do something wrong?" the attractive woman asked, looking confused.

"Not something, but everything," Chuck muttered, running off after Blair.

"Who the hell are you?" Emily asked, bitterness dripping from her voice.

"I'm Eve Franklin, Chuck's girlfriend," She stated proudly, flipping her curly blonde hair over her shoulder.

"Well, Eve, I'm Emily Waldorf. His daughter," she said, standing up and pursing her lips, and putting her hands on her hips.

"Waldorf? As in Blair Waldorf? Wait that means that…," she began.

"Yes, my mother is Blair Waldorf. And if you had been paying more attention, instead of drooling over my father, then you would've noticed that she was the woman that just ran off," Emily explained angrily.

"But he never told me he had a child," Eve retorted.

"Because he never knew, my mother kept it from him, because she gave me up for adoption. I was the one that came looking for them."

"Some mother she is," Eve muttered.

"Don't you dare speak a word about her," Emily said angrily.

"Emily dear, calm down," Serena reasoned, but Emily ignored her plea.

"Thanks to you, my chance to have a real family is probably ruined. I hope you're happy," Emily said, her eyes filling up with salty tears as she glared at Eve.

"Look brat, it's not my fault your mother didn't want you in the first place, 'k?" Eve snapped, crossing her arms over her chest.

Emily gasped, one tear sliding down her cheek. She shook her head and ran off, the tears falling rapidly down her porcelain cheeks.

"I'll go after her," Henry sighed, going after Emily, leaving Eve & Serena alone.

"Listen you whiny little twit, you have about 5 seconds to get out of my face, before that pretty little face of yours is no more, got it?" Serena barked angrily, sending a death glare to Eve.

"Hmmph," Eve muttered, walking away, deciding to not cause a worse scene.

Serena pinched the bridge of her nose and closed her eyes, this night had definitely not gone according to plan.

-

Chuck was practically out of breath as he stopped running, and reached the balcony of Le Cirque. It was a beautiful starlit night, and there was a full moon.

He sighed and groaned in frustration. That's when he heard a soft sob coming from the balcony. He went outside only to find Blair leaning against the railing.

"Blair?" he asked.

"What? What are you doing here?" She sniffled, looking up at him with puffy eyes.

"Blair, I'm sorry. I didn't want to hurt you. I truly am sorry…please," he pleaded, making his way over to her.

"No, get away from me. I can't believe I was actually going to give you a chance. Boy, you sure proved me wrong," she muttered, wiping at her mascara-stained cheeks.

"Blair, she's not my girlfriend. I broke up with her last week, but she's still determined to get me back. I swear, I have nothing else to do with her. Right now, my world revolves around you & Emily…and well Bass Industries, but that's beside the point. Please, I really want to make this work, I want us to be together again, become a family. But you have to let me in again, I promise you I won't hurt you, and If I happen to do so, you have every right to forget about me," he sighed, finally reaching her.

She thought about it for a moment, and everything became silent. Only their breathing was heard.

Finally, she spoke.

"Fine. But please Chuck, don't make me regret this," she sighed, looking up at him.

Chuck let out a breath he didn't even know he was holding, and smiled at her.

"I promise," he smiled, cupping her face with his warm hands, and placing a soft kiss on her lips. When they broke apart, a tingling sensation was felt on both of their lips. Chuck slipped off his jacket and placed it on Blair, wrapping his arm around her small waist. They were going to make this work. They loved each other indefinitely. Love is a leap of faith, and sometimes, you just have to jump

-

Sobs racked Emily's body as she finally got outside. The woman was right. Her mother didn't want her in the first place, so why would she want her now?

"God, I'm such an idiot," she mumbled.

"No, you're not," Henry's voice came out of nowhere. She turned to find him approaching her.

"She's right. That bitch was right," Emily shook her head.

"No she's not, don't let her little outburst get to you," Henry replied.

"How can I not?!? She's right! Don't try to make me feel better, I've had enough bullshit throughout my life, and I sure as hell don't need it from you!" Emily sobbed, putting her face in her hands. Suddenly, she felt two warms arms wrap around her. She sobbed into Henry's shirt.

"I'm not saying that to make you feel better. I'm saying it because it's the truth. That stupid twit is just jealous," Henry soothed.

"Of what?" Emily mumbled into his shirt.

"The fact that she knows the only reason your dad ran after your mom is because he still loves her. Whereas, she's ignored by your dad," Henry explained, as Emily lifted her head from his chest.

"I guess you're right," Emily muttered, looking up at Henry.

"I _am_ right," he smirked.

"It's just that…all I've ever wanted is love and care from a family. And now that I've found my real parents, I might've actually found it. In the little hours I've spent with them, they've treated me as if they had spent the last 15 years with me. They _love _me," Emily smiled.

"You're their daughter, how could they not?"

"Well, I could be a bitch and be really mean," she reasoned.

"Now, now, let's not get ahead of ourselves. You are a bitch," he joked, as he winked at her.

"Asshole," she muttered, rolling her eyes.

"Oh really? If I'm such an asshole then why are your arms still around my waist?" he whispered into her ear, smirking.

She looked to realize that he was right. They were still in an embrace. Both of their arms wrapped around each other's waist. She immediately pulled back, blushing fiercely.

"I think we should go back inside," she mumbled, fixing the invisible wrinkles on her dress.

"I agree," he chuckled.

As they began to walk inside, she suddenly stopped.

"Thanks," she said turning around to face him.

"For you, anytime," he winked.

She blushed even more, and began walking faster. Henry chuckled once more as he followed behind her. He loved making her blush. **LOVE. **Huh, well that wasn't a word that was in his vocabulary. But then again, this girl was changing him. And he liked it. This girl was something different. Not the usual spoiled society brats that were found in the Upper East Side. She had a fiery personality, but knew how to maintain her cool. She wasn't snobby and slutty. She was classy, and well just plain gorgeous to him. Emily Waldorf was no ordinary girl. For the few hours they'd known each other, he knew that he definitely wanted to be more than just friends. He just hoped that she felt the same.

-

Okie Dokie, so what did you think? Was then ending a bit too corny? You tell me! I'll try to have a chapter up for B&I by the end of this week. Also, i will post the picture of Eve up on my profile :D

REVIEW LOVES! 3


	5. SO SORRY

Hey everyone. Ok, so I know I haven't updated many of my stories in a long time. Well I'm sorry to inform you but as of right now, they're on hiatus.

-Butterflies & Interns (though I have the upcoming chapter, and it's almost finished)

- StarCross'ed Lovers

-Unexpected.

ALL ON HAITUS. I'm in the last 9 weeks of school and I really need to buckle down and keep my grades up. So right now, I really want to focus on my school work. Not to mention, I'm planning a wedding. No, not a real wedding. It's for my Leadership class, and instead of doing a final, we're doing the wedding. It's really stressing. I think that the next time I might update would be summer. I'm sorry, but that's the way it has to be. I have finals up until June 8th. School ends June 9th for me. It sucks, I know. I hope you all understand. I hope I haven't lost any readers/reviewers because you guys are the best!

XOXO,

Barbara [:

P.S: I think that during summer I might start another story which will be set during World War 2. But I'm really not sure right now because I applied for a job as a counselor at a summer camp. The interview is on May 20th, and I don't know if I'll get it.


	6. Chapter 5

A/N: Woo, so i finally got around to updating this story and i hope you all enjoy this chapter.

* * *

Emily and Henry finally made it back to their table. When they got there, they were surprised to see all the grownups there. And they were laughing and talking as if nothing happened.

"That's not normal," Emily commented, turning to Henry. He shrugged his shoulders and motioned for them to sit down. It was then the adults took in their presence. The laughter died on their lips.

"Emily, dear, a talk?" Blair asked, standing up from her seat. Emily nodded in response and followed after her mother. They reached a balcony, and Blair motioned for Emily to join her on the silver bench.

"Yes?" Emily asked, as she sat down next to her mother.

"Serena told me what happened," Blair acknowledged, looking her straight in the eye.

Emily cast her eyes down immediately.

"Honey, it's ok. If I'm going to take care of you then you need to let me in. Tell me how you feel, what you feel, because if not it's a lost cause," Blair sighed, raising Emily's head. She noticed that now her eyes were slightly teary.

"It's just that I thought that after what happened, you guys wouldn't be together anymore and that I would have to go back under the foster care system, and I-I really don't want that. I want a real family. I want people to love me and take care of me. And what scared me was that I thought t-that I had lost that chance," Emily explained, tears falling down her cheeks.

"Emily that will never happen. I may have just met you, but I love you already. You are my daughter after all. We are going to be a family and we're going to make this work. I promise," Blair answered, giving a comforting smile. Emily shook her head and opened her mouth to speak.

"I want to believe you, but everytime I've been promised something, it never happens. And I don't want to get my hopes up just have to have them crushed," Emily sobbed.

"Well, just take my word for it. I'll make it happen. We'll make it happen, all of us together. Your father, myself, and you. Ok?" Blair inquired. Emily just nodded her head before burying her face in her mom's neck, sobbing.

"Shhh, it's ok," Blair soothed, wrapping her arms around her daughter, rocking her back and forth. That's how Chuck found them. He went looking for them after they'd been gone around 15 minutes. The sight before him broke his heart. He didn't like seeing his daughter in pain, even if he had only met her that same day. She was a part of him, regardless. The Bass man cleared his throat to make his presence known. Blair's eyes immediately met his. He saw that her eyes were brimming with tears, and he knew that she didn't like seeing their daughter in pain either. Blair gave him a sad smile. Emily lifted her head and wiped the tears from her eyes.

"Thank you," She sniffled, and gave Blair a small smile.

"You're welcome sweetheart," Blair smiled, giving Emily a kiss on the forehead.

Chuck cleared his throat to make his presence known once more.

"Ladies, will you be joining the table again?" Chuck asked.

"Of course we will Bass, just give us a few minutes," Blair answered as she glared playfully at him.

"As you wish, Waldorf," Chuck smirked walking back to the table.

"Do you want to go freshen up?" Blair asked, as she stood up from the bench.

"I'm fine," Emily replied, following her mom's actions.

"Let's go," Blair said, as she began walking back to the table. Emily nodded and followed after her.

* * *

The Waldorf women reached the table and sat back down.

"Thank god you're back, I thought you'd been kidnapped," Serena joked.

Blair rolled her eyes at her best friend before continuing their conversation, which Chuck joined this time; they were catching up. Meanwhile, Emily and Henry were left alone.

"So is this a typical dinner with Manhattan's elite?" Emily inquired, turning her gaze to the handsome blonde boy.

"Pretty much. Parents indulge in gossip and whatever's new, while us kids are left to fend for ourselves. Welcome to the Upper East Side," Henry answered the small brunette.

"Oh joy," she bit out sarcastically. Henry chuckled at her reaction. Dinner went on without a hitch. The grownups talked, laughed, and reminisced. The teens meanwhile listened in to their conversation every once in a while as they got to know each other better. Finally, it was time to leave. Blair and Serena stood up and got their purses.

"B, this has been so much fun. We have to do this again," Serena smiled, embracing her best friend.

"Yes, we should. I need more nights like this," Blair replied, returning the smile.

"So what's going to happen between you and Chuck?" the blonde asked, taking the chance now that Chuck was using the bathroom.

"I don't know. He said he wanted to make this work so I decided to give him a second chance. But I'm scared to end up hurt in the end," Blair sighed, as she latched her arm to that of her best friend's and walked out of the restaurant, their kids not far behind.

"Well B, isn't that what love is? Taking a chance on someone you think is well worth it? Don't try to deny it, you guys still love each other," Serena answered. Blair bit her bottom lip and looked down.

"Yeah, you're right," Blair responded, giving her a small smile.

* * *

"Dinner didn't turn out as bad as I thought," Emily said to Henry as they walked not far behind their mothers.

"Yeah I guess so," Henry replied, turning his head to her.

"I mean besides the whole Eve ordeal…the whole thing was pretty good," she sighed, keeping her gaze on the floor.

Henry tucked his hands in his pockets as they kept walking. The silence was comfortable. He was about to ask her if she wanted to hang out tomorrow when a few feet in front of them, Blair called to Emily.

"Emily, have you seen the room key?" Blair questioned.

"No, why?" Emily asked.

"I can't seem to find it. This only happens to me," Blair sighed, clearly frustrated.

"What only happens to you, Waldorf?" Chuck said, appearing next to them.

"I lost the key to my hotel room," she muttered.

"Well you can bunk with me for the night if you want," he smirked, winking.

"You're heinous."

"Yes, I am. But the offer still stands," he answered.

"Actually B, why don't you stay with me for the night? I have a guest bedroom. Chuck doesn't and I know you don't like sleeping on the couch," Serena says.

"Who said she'd be sleeping on the couch?" Chuck questions, raising an eyebrow suggestively

Henry stifled a laugh, meanwhile Emily was mortified.

"Ok, I'm all for you guys getting back together and all…but please, lay off the perverted comments or I may just regurgitate my dinner," Emily says to Chuck, a disgusted look on her pristine face.

Blair couldn't help but let out a tiny laugh. Chuck turned to glare at her.

"Anywho, where will we be staying then?" Emily questioned, crossing her arms over her chest.

"We'll be staying with Serena," Blair smiled. Chuck sighed and crossed his arms over his chest.

"Oh don't be such a baby, Bass. We'll be seeing more of each other because if I remember correctly, you wanted to give us a second chance. So you'll get it…just not tonight," she reminded him, raising an eyebrow.

"Fine," he huffed, looking like a scolded child.

Serena laughed at the interaction between the two and then enveloped Chuck in a hug.

"It was so nice to hang out again, Chuck. Like I told Blair, we need to do this more often," she smiled.

"Yes, of course we do," he replied, not showing much enthusiasm.

Serena rolled her eyes and took out her phone.

"I'll call Edward," she muttered, walking away.

"Who's Edward?" Chuck questioned.

"Her driver," Blair answered.

"So Waldorf, when will we be able to see each other again?" Chuck questioned, making his way closer to her. She put her hand in between them to stop him.

"Stop right there, Bass. If we're going to make this," she pointed at both of them and Emily, who was talking to Henry, "work, then you have to control yourself."

"Fine, Waldorf. Have it your way," he replied, not pleased.

"B! The car's here!" Serena yelled suddenly.

"I'm going, S!"She yelled back, but not before returning her gaze to Chuck.

"As for when we'll see each other again...Who knows? Only time will tell," she smirked, as she walked away from him. He hesitated before walking up behind her and softly whispering in her ear:

"So lunch, tomorrow? Just you & me. I'll have Arthur pick you up at 1." Blair turns around and gives him a shy smile.

"I'd like that," she replies before getting on her tippy toes and planting a kiss on his cheek. She gives him one last look before walking away and getting inside the limo, Emily & Henry following. Before getting in, Emily looks in his direction.

"Goodnight Chuck!" she yells, giving him a small smile before getting inside the limo.

"Goodnight Mr. Bass!" Henry yelled, before following after Emily.

"Goodnight," he whispered softly. Arthur was already waiting for him, so he got inside the limo and drove off.

Everything was going great. He was getting another shot with the one woman he ever loved, his daughter was somewhat warming up to him, and his company was doing fantastic.

"It's like nothing could go wrong," he whispered, a small smile appearing on his handsome face. Little did he know a certain angry blonde had been watching the whole exchange. She wanted the same attention that Blair got from Chuck, and she was going to do everything in her power to get it. After all, didn't anybody tell you Bass? Hell hath no fury like a wronged woman.

* * *

A/N: REVIEW (:


	7. Heartfelt Apology

Hey all,

I am so dearly, terribly sorry that I have not updated for so long. You'd think that since I'm on summer break I'd have more time to write, but it's been quite the opposite. To start off, I've been working and I don't get home until 7 pm. I get home, exercise, eat, shower, and by them I'm ready it's 9. I'm dead tired and I fall asleep. Then during the weekend I have my friend's 15's practices on Sunday practically the whole day and Saturday's the only day I can spend with family. And to top it all off, I've been sick with an eye infection and a nasty cough & sore throat. Very hectic summer. I want to say that I am SORRY to ggff-fan. I promised to be her beta and I never got back to her on helping her with her story because of my hectic schedule. I AM SO TRULY SORRY ): In the little time I have for myself I've been writing little pieces of the next chapter for Unexpected. For Butterflies & Interns I haven't been writing very much. I don't know I just haven't been into the whole "romantic lovey dovey" feeling and that's obviously how C&B are acting in Butterflies and Interns, so for right now that story is still on hiatus until further notice. As for "StarCross'ed Lovers", I really am not sure where it's going. I'll try to watch some scenes from Rome & Juliet on Youtube to get a feeling of where I'm going to take it. I promise to have the next chapter up for Unexpected by the end of this week, and if I don't you have every right to be mad at me. Making promises I don't keep. Ha, sounds like Chuck. That's something my friend pointed out the other day. Chuck makes promises he can't keep. Anywho, lol, I WANT TO APOLOGIZE AGAIN TO EVERYONE WHO'S BEEN WAITING FOR AN UPDATE, AND ANOTHER APOLOGY TO ggff-fan again. Hope to hear from you all (:

XOXO,

Barbara.


	8. Chapter 8

A/N: I'm back! Ah, it feels so good to finally update one of my stories. My writing mojo came back, seeing as how it had left me for the past few months. I hope everyone enjoys this chapter.

"Voila!" Serena exclaimed giddily as she opened the doors to her new penthouse. Blair's jaw dropped at how beautiful it was. A white tiled floor and white walls. To her left was a cream colored couch with chocolate colored pillows decorating it; above it hung two large paintings of a sunset. In front of the couch were two small glass tables, one was round and the other had a strange design. White lilies were placed in small pots on each table. To her right hung an intricately designed painting. Further inside there was a mini bar with all the types of liquor you could think of.

"Wow, S. You certainly wasted no time in decorating this apartment," Blair laughed lightly, a joking tone in her voice.

"So I'm guessing you like it?" Serena asked, as she placed her new Michael Kors purse on the cream colored couch.

"Like it? I love it," Blair smiled. Serena grinned from ear to ear as she latched her arm to that of her best friends.

"Here, I'll show you the rest," she smiled giddily, as the duo walked off, leaving the teenagers alone.

"Nice place," Emily said to Henry, taking in the lavish penthouse.

"Thanks. Want something?" Henry asked, heading over to the bar to serve himself a glass of scotch.

"Why aren't I surprised that even after you drank during dinner, you'd want to drink some more?" Emily questioned, sitting elegantly on the couch.

"I guess you're warming up to me," he smirked.

"I hardly doubt it," she scoffed.

"Wanna see the rest of the place?" he asked, taking a sip of his drink. Emily nodded as she stood up from the couch. First he went over and took her to the kitchen. It was a beige colored tiled floor with mahogany colored cabinets and marble table tops. A small chandelier hung in the middle of the kitchen. They noticed their mom's were sitting outside in the balcony, enjoying the view of the New York skyline while chatting and sipping champagne. Next, Henry showed her the bedrooms. First was Serena's. The walls were a tan colored shade with a beige carpet. It had a queen sized bed & a cream colored comforter. There was a vanity mirror on the right wall with all of her makeup and accessories scattered on it. A window to their left with very light cream curtains, topped with olive green curtains that had an ivory design on them. After that, Henry took Emily to see the guest rooms.

He opened the door to the first one and a small stream of light flooded in. Emily gasped. This room had a perfect view of Central Park, and the night sky made it look all the more beautiful. The room in itself was very pretty. Dark brown walls adorned it, and it had black tiled floors. The bed was wooden, a dark brown color. White sheets covered it and a white comforter too. A dark brown throw was put at the end of the bed.

"Wow," she breathed.

"Cool isn't it?" Henry questioned.

"It's beautiful," she sighed.

"I guess. But I think the next one suits you better," he smirked, leading her out of that bedroom and down the hallway to the next.

"Oh really? And you've figured that out in the course of one day? You cease to surprise me, Van der woodsen," she joked.

Henry chuckled before answering, as he opened the door to the other guest bedroom.

"See for yourself, Waldorf," he smirked, leading her inside the room. Only a few steps inside and Emily stopped.

"Oh...my..," her eyes widened.

Like the one they had been in before, this one had dark brown walls. The floor wooden and a light brown color. A wooden bed with zebra covers, and cream colored sheets adorned the queen sized bed. Small dark brown pillows lay atop of the big white ones. To top it all off, a black iron chandelier hung above her bed.

"So?" Henry questioned, leaning against the doorway.

"I hate to admit it but you were right. I do love it," Emily replied, turning to meet his cocky smile.

"But don't let it go to your head," she added quickly.

Henry chuckled before turning on his heel and walking out of the room.

"Where are you going?" Emily asked, following behind him.

"Narnia," he answered.

"Your sarcasm isn't appreciated," Emily huffed.

"Who says it was sarcasm?" Henry asked, turning his head to her and raising a blonde eyebrow. Emily rolled her eyes and mutter under her breath. Henry stopped in front of the last door of the corridor and his hand enveloped the handle.

"Wanna come in?"

"How do I know you're not secretly an axe murderer & you're gonna kill me in there?" Emily asked, raising an eyebrow as she pointed to the door.

"Well, looks like someone's watched one too many suspense thrillers," he chuckled as he opened the door that led to his bedroom.

"Nice room," Emily states, as they both walk into his bedroom. It's painted a navy blue color and the bed is made out of a dark wood. The comforter is a chocolate brown as are the pillow cases. All silk, of course. A dark wooden desk is in the corner with a laptop placed on top of it, and school books. A 46 inch plasma hangs on the wall. Chocolate brown curtains hang on the windows.

"Thanks," Henry states, going into his closet.

"So, what are St. Jude's & Constance like?" she questions, sitting down on the edge of the bed.

"It's all about hierarchy. You have the Queen Bee in Constance who rules the school and is the most popular girl, not to mention the hottest. And you can't forget, her King. And he must go to St. Jude's. Then come the minions which are usually the Queen's followers. The rest just depends on who you know and how high you can climb the social ladder," he explained as he began changing into his PJ's.

"Are you sure I didn't just step into a rich kid remake of "Mean Girls?" she questioned.

"Like I said before, welcome to the Upper East Side," he chuckled as he walked out of his closet, wearing long silk black PJ pants and a white t-shirt.

"Oh god," she mutters, rolling her eyes.

"So, you never did tell me, why are you here?" he questioned, sitting down on the bed.

"Like I told you before, Blair gave me up for adoption. But she gave me up for adoption in France. I've lived my whole life in different foster homes and the people I've been stuck with…you don't even want to imagine. I just got so sick and tired of it that I got a job and started raising money. Once I had enough money, I bought a plane ticket to come here and find my real parents," Emily answered, biting her bottom lip.

"So now you're just looking for your happily ever after with them?"

"No. My original plan was to get emancipated so that I would never have to go back under the care of another foster home. But spending time with Chuck & Blair has made feel like we actually are a family. They really do care for me. I just don't want to become a burden to them. I don't know what to do," she replied, tears building up in her eyes.

"Well, why don't you just spend a few more days with them and see how it goes? If you don't like it, go ahead with your original plan. But if you do like being with them, I'm sure they'd take you in," he answered.

"I guess you're right," she smiled.

"I always am," he smirked. Emily rolled her eyes and got off the bed.

"I'm gonna head off to bed," she sighed heading for the door.

"Oh really? In that?" he mused. Emily stopped and looked at her attire. She was still in her dress. Slowly she turned around, but before she could ask, a sweatshirt was thrown at her.

"Thank you," she said, opening the door and heading to her room.

* * *

"_No! Get away from me!" she screamed running through the living room and heading for the stairs._

"_Oh, come back here ma Cherie. It will only hurt a bit!" the drunken father yelled in a thick French accent, running after her. She grabbed the vase from the table and threw it at his head._

"_GET AWAY FROM ME!" she screamed, tears streaming down her face as she ran faster and faster. She tripped over the tennis shoes she had left there this morning and fell on the floor. She sobbed and felt his presence hovering over her._

"_You're mine now," he chuckled as he turned her over and began kissing her roughly. She tried to push him away, but he was far stronger than her. He pinned her arms above her head and began sucking on her neck. Stopping quickly he ripped her shirt and began fondling her breasts. _

"_NO! NO! NO!" she kicked and screamed with all her might. _

"_Emily! Emily, wake up!" she heard a voice tell her._

Her eyes shot open. Henry was hovering over her with a worried expression on his face.

"Are you ok?" he asked, his eyebrows furrowing. She shook her head as tears began cascading down her cheeks. He wrapped his arms around her as she buried her face in his chest.

"Shh, it's ok. You'll be ok," he whispered soothingly. Since when was he so caring? When girls cried, that was his cue to leave. But for some unknown reason, he couldn't bear to see Emily crying. After a few minutes, her crying died down.

"W-where are o-our moms?" she sniffled.

"I guess too much drinking can really numb the senses. I'm surprised your screaming didn't wake them up. Speaking of drinking, you want to get a glass of water?" he asked. She nodded. He helped her out of bed and he walked her to the kitchen where he served her a glass of water. She chugged it down quickly and placed it in the sink.

"Thanks," she mumbled, tucking a curl behind her ear.

"No problem. I'm gonna go back to my room, if you need anything you know where to find me," he said, beginning to walk away.

"No! Don't leave me alone. Please, I don't want to be alone right now," she said, shaking her head.

"Ok, come on," he said, motioning for her to follow him to his bedroom. Once inside, Emily climbed into bed and slipped under the covers. Henry did the same. Once they were comfortable, he turned to her.

"You wanna talk about it?" he asked

"No. Not right now," she whispered. He nodded and turned on the TV. They were playing "50 First Dates" which Emily seemed to enjoy so he left it on. Halfway through the movie, he began to get into it.

"You ever seen this movie?" he asked. No response. He turned to see Emily already asleep. He smiled to himself as he saw her sleeping figure. She looked so beautiful and serene. Grabbing the remote, he turned off the TV and closed his eyes. He felt her moving on the bed until finally she rested her head on his shoulder. He smiled and wrapped an arm around her before falling into a deep slumber.

A/N: I know it's really short, but at least i updated. Please review!


End file.
